Chocolate Stripes Role Play
by Zachary Finnius O'Leary
Summary: Matt and Mello decided to try some role playing to spice up their sex lives. Each chapter is a different RP and so much kink to be had! Yaoi and strong sexual themes...in other words... don't like don't read.
1. This is Halloween

The front door swung open, the door knob blasting a hole into the already wall. Matt looked up from his computer and quirked a brow.

"Mello?"

A blonde fury stormed into the living room and headed straight to the stereo. He fumbled with something and turned and looked at Matt.

"Touch this and I will castrate you!"

Matt swallowed and nodded. Mello went into the bathroom and slammed the door shut. Goggled eyes darted between the door to the bathroom and the CD player. Suddenly the bathroom door flew open.

"I mean it Matt…don't fucking touch it!"

With another slam the blonde was hidden back in the bathroom. Soon water was running and steam began to bellow out from under the door. Matt thought to himself about how bad he wanted to touch the CD player. Slowly he rolled his chair a bit closer to it and stopped, peering at the bathroom. A few more inches brought him to freeze with the thought of how bad it would be to be castrated. He shook it off and scooted closer. The water stopped suddenly and he scrambled to get back to the computer desk.

Another moment later Matt heard the blow dryer running and he decided to make a break for the CD player again. Just an inch from pressing the open button he froze again. Do I really want to do this?

Next a spraying sound came from behind the closed door. Matt looked toward the noise and back at the CD player. What was he to do…temptation was killing him, but what the fuck was Mello spraying in the bathroom?

Then it happened, the door cracked open, steam pouring from the open space. Matt slid back to the desk quickly. The stereo kicked on and Matt jumped as the lyrics started up.

Boys and girls of every age…..

Matt blinked…Marilyn Manson?

The door flew open more and there he stood…the blo-black haired Mello, wearing blood red boots, his tightest pair of black leather pants, a black vest with a blood red cross over the chest and were his eyes…red? Matt twitched. Mello stepped into the living room and set the remote to the stereo on the coffee table.

"Mail."

Matt swallowed, "Yeah?"

"Come here."

Hesitantly Matt took a step or two closer.

"Come here!" Mello pointed to the floor directly in front of him.

Matt did as he was commanded and stepped forward so he was just a few inches from the very dark, very scary Mello.

"Do you know what today is?" Mello brought one hand from behind his back and began strapping a collar on Matt's neck.

"Um…Halloween?" Matt looked confused, but so very interested.

Mello smiled without showing his teeth, "And do you know what I am going to do to you?"

Matt whimpered, "No…"

Mello reached up and clipped a long black leash to the loop over his throat, "DO you like vampires Mail?"

The black haired man stepped behind Matt, awaiting his response.

"Depends, are we talking Twilight vampires? Cause if so then no." Matt smiled.

Mello growled and reached in front of Matt and jerked the leash until he fell to his knees, "No I was thinking more like 'my sexy fucking boyfriend is going to make me bleed and violently ass rape me to celebrate the birthday of our dead mentor's birthday' type vampire.

Matt shook with anticipation, "Yeah, yeah I like those."

Mello bit the space where Matt's neck met his shoulder and actually pierced the skin. Matt shrieked from the sudden pain. Warm sticky blood dripped down onto Matt's shirt. Mello moaned as he released the bleeding flesh. He stepped so he was in front of the now bloody Matt. A smile graced his features; shiny metal fangs were covering his canines. Matt looked up through his goggles and bangs and moaned at the truly demonic sight.

Black painted nails came up and tore Matt's shirt straight down the middle then pulled the now open shirt from his arms.

"Mello…"

The vampire leaned forward and whispered in his ear, "Mihael…"

Matt moaned and shivered. Mello suddenly bit the other side of his neck, drawing more blood.

"Ahh…ahh…" Matt moaned.

Another swift jerk of the collar and Matt was on his hands and knees. The sadistic creature stood up and walked behind Matt, kneeling between his legs. Matt's fingers dug into the carpet, wanting, needing Mello's touch.

The vampire fed the leash under Matt and back between his legs. Suddenly a sharp pain struck Matt's hip with the sound of ripping fabric. Mello dragged a dagger from the waistband of Matt's pants, down his hip and down his leg, slicing the pants open. Quickly he repeated the action on the other side. The destroyed clothing was hurled across the room leaving the redhead very exposed. A rough jerk back on the leash forced Matt's face to hit the carpet, his ass going up into the air a bit.

"Mihael…" He moaned.

Another sharp pain rolled across Matt's body as the dagger was sliced across his right ass cheek. Warm blood trickled down his thigh and down to the floor. The blade traveled up and across his lower back and down to his left ass cheek. Blood flowed freely down from the wound, coating his ass, thighs, and the floor.

"Mihael…fuck…ah that feels good." Matt groaned.

Mello stabbed the dagger into the floor and began licking the blood from between Matt's ass cheeks. The redhead bucked back into him and moaned. Soon the tongue found his entrance and began licking and flicking it.

"Mihael…damn….mmmm."

Mello slid his tongue inside and dug his nails into his thighs. Matt's wonton moaning was making his voice crack. A stiff jerk to the leash brought Mello deeper inside of his lover. With his free hand he began unlacing his own pants.

"Mihael…"

Mello sat up and licked the blood from his lips, "Beg for me Mail…Beg for me to fuck you."

Matt shook and moaned, "Please, Mihael, please."

The leash tugged and Matt's face hit the floor again, "Say it…say you want me to fuck you."

Forcing the words out he swallowed, "Please Mihael, fuck me…I need you to fuck me."

Mello let out an absolutely evil laugh and positioned himself at Matt's entrance. He reached forward and brought the leash up over Matt's shoulder and gave a tug as he slammed all the way into the unprepared muscles.

"Fuck!" Matt screamed.

Mello thrusted hard into him, picking up a forceful rhythm. Despite the painful screaming ripping through Matt's vocal chords he thrusted back to meet each motion of Mello's hips. Using the hand that held the leash Mello gripped Matt's hair and pulled his head back as far as he could.

"Mihael…."

"You'll have to beg for release Mail." Mello growled and he angled to strike his prostate full on.

The redhead's body shook from the pleasure, "Mihael! Make me cum, please fuck…please."

Mihael released his hair and gripped his hips, digging his nails into the skin. The glorious sound of skin slapping bloody skin filled the room between the moans of the masochist. Angling to strike his prostate again, Mihael pounded as hard and as deep as he could.

Mail's body went rigid and his eyes rolled back; with an ear piercing scream he came hard against the floor. Mihael's motions were forced to stop by the clenching of Mail's strong muscles gripping him and milking a powerful orgasm from him.

Matt was nearly sobbing, tears pooling in his goggles. The bloodied vampire stood up, pulling from Matt. His legs were a tad wobbly, but he managed to take a few steps away before looking over his shoulder at the exhausted man on the floor.

"Happy Halloween Mail." He laughed and walked into the bedroom.


	2. Class is in Session

The lights were off in the small living room of the single bedroom apartment. In one corner a light from a laptop screen illuminated Matt's face. His goggled eyes were staring intently at the display. Suddenly the lights came on and Mello entered from the bedroom. The blonde ran a hand through his hair and quirked a brow at the distracted gamer. He walked up behind Matt, angry from not being noticed .

What he saw on the screen made him blink repeatedly. Matt was very much watching porn, not just any porn, but porn between what looked to be a teacher and a student. The high school student who was clearly much older, but eh, its porn, was sucking his teacher's cock. The teacher was a well-dressed man not much older than the student. Mello just stood there with a smile.

"Do you like this stuff Matty?" Mello whispered.

Matt didn't respond. Mello growled and noticed the redhead had wires coming from his ears.

"Oh…headphones." Mello smiled.

He bent down slowly and kissed Matt's neck. The seated man froze.

Pulling the ear bud from his right ear Mello whispered, "What ya watchin?"

"N-Nothing." Matt stammered.

Kisses his neck again, "It doesn't look like nothing."

"I-I was thinking about you…and…" Matt babbled.

"Hmm thinking of me huh?" Mello purred in his ear.

Matt nodded with a hard swallow, "Yeah"

Mello stood back up and sauntered to the bedroom. The redhead watched the blonde shut and lock the door. Whistling came from the room and shuffling items made Matt nervous.

"So…fucked…" Matt whispered.

Silence rang through Matt's ears as he waited to see what the sadist had planned. The door flung open and Mello stood with a yard stick in his right hand, smacking the palm of his left. Matt's mouth hung open at the site of Mello in pressed black slacks, a blood red button up dress shirt, a black neck tie, and polished shoes. The outfit was topped off with black framed reading glasses over his eyes.

Mello walked over with a confident stride, smacking the stick against his hand with each step. Goggled eyes went wide when Mello smacked the yard stick onto his desk.

"Mello?" Matt said.

Blue eyes looked down at him and the yard stick made a sharp smack across Matt's cheek, "Professor Keehl to you."

Mello turned and looked at the laptop, still playing the porn, "Hmm, I don't recall this being an assignment."

"I uh, I-" Matt stuttered and looked away.

"Perhaps a special assignment is needed to teach you how to focus." Mello pushed the laptop lid closed with one finger.

Matt swallowed, his eyes glued to Mello as sat up on the desk facing him, "Professor? What is my assignment?"

Mello tapped the yard stick against his own lips, looking deep in thought, "Well, since you seemed to be enjoying what you were seeing, let's do a reenactment."

Matt's breath hitched and he nods quietly. Mello loosened his tie and pulled it off over his head. Nimble hands began to undo each button of his shirt, untucking it from his pants.

"Now, why don't you be a good boy and work on getting me aroused so you can begin the assignment?" Mello purred.

Matt nodded shyly and stood up slowly. His eyes were hidden behind his red bangs as he kissed his professor's chest. Hesitantly he licked the right nipple forcing a slight moan from the blonde. Mello groaned as Matt's soft lips trailed warm kisses up to his neck and then to his jaw.

Just as Matt went to kiss Mello's lips, the blonde placed a finger of the redhead's lips, looking over his glasses he said sternly, "I don't kiss my students Matthew."

The hairs on Matt's neck stood straight up and a shiver crawled across his spine. He kissed back down the other side of Mello's neck, chest, and finally landing on the other nipple. Gentle and unsure kisses traced down the professor's torso until they reached his waistband. Trembling hands undo the button and slide down the zipper. Professor Keehl had no underwear on so the growing erection was easily pulled from the open pants. Matt looked it over and gave a tentative stroke with his left hand. Mello gave an approving moan.

Matt lowered his mouth to Mello's cock and paused, "Professor Keehl?"

"Hmm?" Mello groaned impatiently.

"I don't-I mean I haven't um. I don't know how to um…" Matt stammered.

Mello smiled, "Hmm, I'll teach you, use your tongue to just explore for now, get a feel for it."

Matt looked back down at his professor's cock, carefully flicking his tongue onto the tip. The hot tongue wandered up and down the underside of his cock.

"Good now wrap those hot little lips around the tip and suck lightly." Mello watched him from behind the readers.

Matt glances up to look at Mello through his bangs as he does what he is told. Mello's slender fingers wrapped around strands of red hair, forcing him down slightly. The student gagged lightly, but Mello wouldn't let up.

"I know you can go further down." The blonde's voice was strained and angry.

The gagging continued, becoming stronger and raspy. Mello pulled his head up and looked him straight in the eyes.

"You are not taking this very seriously. Do you want to fail my class?" Mello glared at him.

"I-I don't….I just…should we be doing this?" Matt blushed and looked at the floor.

Mello grinned seductively, "Well, it's up to you. If you want to fail then forget it."

"No, I don't, I-I'm nervous is all." Matt blushed.

Mello shoved him against the chair and smiled, "I will show you how one time, and only one time. Unbutton your pants."

"But…I…you…um. Fine." Matt fumbled with the button and zipper until his pants finally opened.

Mello dropped down from the desk and fell to his knees. Impatiently he pulled the straining erection from Matt's pants and deep throated him in one go. Matt let out a sharp moan. The blonde threw his hand up over Matt's mouth to silence him. Bobbing his head and sucking quickly made Matt buck and roll his hips, moaning into the professor's hand.

"Ah, Professor…ah." His nails dug into the leather of the desk chair.

Mello released the now painful erection and stood up, "Now…do it like that."

Matt whimpered to himself as he watched the professor rise up onto the desk again. The hesitant student began sucking on the tip of his teacher's weeping cock. He took as much as he could into his mouth, forcing the gag away.

"Use your hand on what you can't take Matthew." Mello moaned.

Matt gripped Mello's base and began sucking as hard as he could while bobbing his head. The professor threw his head back with a moan.

"AH that's much better Matthew. I knew you were a bright student."

Matt smiled into his ministrations and continued to please his sexy teacher. Suddenly fingers intertwined through his hair, forcing him down more. Tears welled up in Matt's eyes as he began to panic. He gripped Mello's hips tightly trying to push away.

"Relax…your grade depends on this…just take it and relax." Mello growled.

He forced Matt's head to bob deeper over his cock, moaning and bucking his hips. Matt fought the gagging down the best he could and sucked faster. Finally the professor could feel the fire pooling in his gut spread into his groin and he let a moan escape his throat. Matt gagged on the hot spray of Mello's pleasure against his sore throat.

Finally Mello let Matt's head go and allowed him to stand up. Tears had pooled inside the gamer's goggles from the panic. He looked at his teacher with a shaky and embarrassed smile.

"Did I do good sir?" Matt's voice was raspy.

Mello stood and buttoned his pants back up, "Hmm…you passed, barely. I think you may need some extra credit to make up your grade though."

"I would like some extra credit Professor Keehl." Matt smiled.

"Good, come find me tomorrow. I will have a new, harder, assignment for you." He responded as he buttoned up his shirt and put his tie back in place.

"Yes, sir. But, um…what do I do about…this?" Matt looked down at his erection.

Professor Keehl grinned, "Not my problem. You are a smart boy…figure it out." He patted his cheek and walked into the bedroom with a slam of the door shut.


	3. Blood Stains Guns

**A/N Mihael and Mail are at it again for the next installment of CSRP. Warning...um...yeah...if you are a kid or have a weak stomach or are not partial to anal bleedage please don't read this...Contains YAOI...duh!**

Dedicated to Trish and Mel

Matt walked into the dark apartment. Where was Mello? He should have already been home. He unzipped his vest when heard the comforting sound of the shower running.

"Hmm….He's just in the shower…" Matt sighed as he approached the bathroom.

Mello had a habit of leaving the door unlocked, willing a horny Matt to walk in on him whenever he wanted. Matt needed to use the restroom, and the thought of a naked and wet Mello was making him want in there even more. His gloved left hand reached up to turn the knob, but it was locked. Strange…that must mean…Matt stepped back with a scared grin. Something deep in Matt's mind became excited, but he was beginning to worry.

"Mello! I have to go to the bathroom come on…unlock the door!" Matt shouted.

Suddenly loud German Rock bellowed from the bathroom. Matt shuddered, he was right. Mello always played Rammstein when it was that time. The trails of thick steam stopped pouring from under the door and as the song changed to the next Matt could hear the sound of spraying. He shivered… that feeling in his mind growing stronger.

As the new song started he swallowed hard, he knew this song…"Blood Stains Blondes"…this wasn't going to end well for him, but he felt a twinge of desire rush through his spine before landing with a hardening twinge in his cock. Soon the sound of clinking metal made his step back from the door. The light that poured from under the door disappeared and the bathroom was dark. In a whirl of darkness and lingering steam the door flung open.

Matt couldn't believe his eyes, standing before him was the sexy God damned thing he has ever seen. The redhead's breath hitched as he reached up and removed his goggles, throwing them to the side.

"Mail." A deep muffled voice with hints of a Russian accent flowed to his ears from the man with the gas mask on his scarred face.

"M-Mihael." Green eyes, stared at the shirtless, raven haired man.

The masked man stepped from the bathroom into the hallway, the dim light of the apartment illuminating his attire. He wore baggy black bondage pants that sported heavy silver chains dangling from his hips. His pale, hairless chest was dotted with moisture from the steam in the bathroom, but the cold air hitting him made his nipples hard. The ebony hair that was only Mihael had a faint shine in the dim light. Mail licked his lips as he took another step back against the wall.

The sound of thick leather boots stepping onto the carpeted hallway sent chills down his spine.

"Get on your knees." The accent was too much for Mail's ears.

"Why?" he tried to be defiant.

"Get on your KNEES!" The dark haired man raged.

Mail fell silently to his knees keeping his head bowed slightly. Again the sound of clinking metal filled the eager ears. A cold pressure touched his cheek and he looked up at his boyfriend. In the long pale fingers of his lover was a choke chain and steel leash.

"Hmmm Mail, have you been a good little bitch?" Mihael's voice was clear despite the mask.

Mail tried to speak but the words wouldn't come out. Fear and excitement made the only sound to leave his throat a simple affirmative grunt.

The sadist grabbed the back of his lovers red head and jerked him back so their eyes were locked through the protection of the mask, "Do you want me to reward you with pain Mail?"

The prospect of being hurt turned the masochist on to no end, so much so he just grinned and let out a moan of approval.

The sting of his hair being pulled relaxed while Mihael released to free his hand to put the choker around Mail's throat. The cold steel sent chills down his spine and another twinge to his cock. The leash that was connected to the choker rested lightly in his captor's hands. Mihael's eyes lowered into a glare and a rough jerk pulled Mail to his feet. The choke chain wrapped around his throat so tightly he struggled to cough as he was dragged into the living room.

The older man stood before him, facing away and reached into his back pocket, slowly drawing out shinning metal handcuffs. Mail swallowed hard against the chocker chain. Without warning the masked sadist jerked the chain down forcing his victim to his knees. Mail gasped for air as the chain loosened. The heavy thud of steps came behind him and he was shoved forward onto his face, the weight of Mihael's right boot pressing him to the floor. Soon his hands were jerked backwards and his wrists were bound together with the cold steel. The boot left his back and he felt pressure on his ribs.

"Mail." The voice burned his ears, but he turned his head to look up at him.

He brought his foot back away from the prone redhead and returned it for a forceful kick into his ribs. Quickly Mail curled into a ball with a yelp of pain, but was jerked roughly by the choker and gasped for air.

"If you take it like a little bitch you don't get to breathe. Now sit the fuck up."

Carefully he managed his knees under him and he rose up on them making the choker loosen as he did, taking in much needed breaths. He began to look up at Mihael and received the tip of his boot to his own gut.

"Tell me you are a dirty little bitch."

He groaned loudly, panting and said, "I-I am a dirty….little bitch."

Mihael squatted down, balancing on the balls of his feet and glared at the redhead through the mask. "You're a dirty little bitch what? Manners Mail."

Mail bit his lip before saying, "I am a dirty little bitch Master."

The raven haired reached back and loosened his mask before pulling it off over his face. He grinned revealing the shining metal fangs that made Mail harder than anything.

"That's right Mail."

His face came dangerously close to Mail's ear and soft lips brushed the lobe as he spoke, "I will make you beg for me to stop, beg for your life Mail."

Mail's breath caught in his throat as he watched his master lean back and tighten his grip on the leash with his left hand. The right hand tightened into a fist before swinging up into his jaw. He began to fall over but a jerk of the chain kept him upright.

"Stay kneeling or I kill you."

Mihael suddenly stood and walked over to the desk, jerk open a drawer and pulling a black object from its confines. The sadist returned to Mail and stood behind him. The object, another collar, came into his vision as Mihael strapped it in place around his throat from behind. Two cold points pressed against his Adam's apple and he shivered. The choker was removed and the leash connected to the new collar through a ring in the front of the points.

From his right Mail watched Mihael, leash in hand walk in front of him. He waited with held breath as his master pulled a small remote from his pocket.

"I want to hear you scream, so I bought us a new toy." Mihael snickered as he pressed the button on the remote.

Mail screamed in pain as a jolt of electricity shot through his neck and pulsed down his whole body. He doubled over resting his head on his knees, still kneeling from fear of defying his master.

"Didn't like that too much did you? Want me to stop?"

"Yes Master, p-please no more." Mail begged, his voice muffled by his jeans.

Mihael lifted his boot and carefully forced Mail's head up so he was looking at him. The leather boot rested just under his chin and Mail shivered.

"Too fucking bad." Mihael growled with another press of the button.

The redhead screamed, his voice already sounding cracked. Mihael laughed as he walked behind him. Suddenly Mail was on his face again from a swift kick to his back. He caught his breath in time to be snapped again forcing his scream into the carpet. Green eyes became wet with tears he dare not let fall. Quickly he felt a hand snake around his waist and his pants were undone and yanked off unceremoniously. His Zelda boxers followed behind the pants and he was left exposed from his waist down, forced onto his knees.

"Tell me Mail, tell me how much you like it."

"I-I like it…I like it…fuck I love it Master."

Another jolt sends him into a scream, "Really Mail? You love it?"

His throat hurt but he managed to say, "If you're giving it…I want it."

"Good answer Mail…very good answer. Now answer this one correctly or get zapped again."

Mihael undid his own pants and let them fall to the ground as he positioned his hard cock against Mail's ass.

"Should I bother to lube and prep you first?"

Mail shivered, "Whatever you want Master, my body is yours to do what you wish."

"Wrong answer."

The scream was so cracked it barely came out.

Mihael was angry and growled, "Should I lube you first or not?"

"N-N-No M-Master."

The deep laugh almost made Mail cum right there. Mihael was enjoying this too much.

"Beg me to fuck you dry Mail."

"Please Master…Please fuck me, take me hard, take me dry."

Mihael let out a growl and gripped the redhead's cuffed wrist with one hand and hi hip with the other. Mail was shaking from need and pain when Mihael thrusted into his, unlubed, unprepped asshole. The crazed sadist's tight grip on his wrists prevented him from jerking away. His voice was raw and stuggled as he screamed.

"Master fuck it hurts!"

Mihael pressed the button making Mail's body tense and spasm around his cock. The screams were nothing more than squeaks now. The Russian's laugh was bone chilling and his moans made Mail harder. He pulled back and looked down at his now bloodied cock before slamming back into the tightness that was his boyfriend.

"M-master….it hurts."

"How bad does it hurt little bitch?" Mihael groaned with another thrust.

"S-so good, it hurts so fucking good Master."

Mihael thrusted once more and pulled out with another press of the button. Mail wanted, needed to cum now, but his lover had walked over to the desk and grabbed his gun. With patient, heavy steps he returned to his position behind the redhead. Cold metal touched his aching bloody ass.

Another press of the button forced Mail to jerk back into the gun and he tried to scream as it entered him forcefully. Mihael wasted no time picking up a rough, bruising rhythm of thrusting and fucking with the gun. Mail was shaking with the need to cum, but oh he knew better. If he came without permission he was as good as dead.

"Please Master, please!" He begged and pleaded.

Mihael slammed the gun harder before speaking, "Cum fucker."

Another painful thrust and Mail was done, he released his burning seed onto the carpet and his own thighs. He cried out with his scratched and abused voice, pleasure taking over his body. His orgasm was short lived however. Mihael jerked the gun from him and pulled the leash so hard it spun Mail on his knees, bringing his face to Mihael's cock.

The enraged man cocked to gun and placed it to the redhead's temple, "Suck me off now!"

With little hesitation Mail complied and took the hard length in one swallow.

"Mail you have 60 seconds or I pull the trigger."

Matt moaned around the shaft, running his tongue around it as he began to bob his head. The gun pressed harder into his temple.

"45 seconds bitch."

He returned to deep throating his lover and moaned as the pain on of his throat was becoming unbearable.

"30 seconds."

He pulled back and licked the precum soaked tip before suckling on the head. Mihael began to moan loudly.

"15 seconds Mail."

With a desperate swallow he took the length again. Mihael's body shook and he could hear the trigger beginning to tense back. Green eyes snapped shut and he sucked until Mihael's cock hit the back of his throat and he felt the spray of his release. The gun lowered to between Mail's legs and a loud BANG filled the room as it was fired into the floor.

Once collected Mihael pulled away from Mail's mouth allowing him to swallow and pant for air, "Good job bitch, but…"

A jolt hit Mail's throat again as Mihael pressed the button, "Not." Another jolt, "Good." Mail collapsed with the next jolt, "Enough"

Mail curled into the fetal position on the floor and Mihael stood. He lifted his heavy boot back and slammed it into Mail's ribs, grinning at the sound of the cracking bones. Blue eyes pierced down into green and he smiled a fang laden grin. Mail shook, trying to keep his eyes open and not pass out.

The master turned and walked away to the bedroom. He gave a final press of the button before closing the door, moaning at the sound of the last exhausted scream Mail would make that night.

In a bloody mess on the floor, Mail passed out, still handcuffed and collared.


	4. Author's note

Hello all,

First off let me say thank you for those of you who have been following me so faithfully. I have not died I promise. Life has been hell with work and school and writing.

Anyway I want you all to know that I will eventually post a new chapter of this story, but for now it is on hold. The story 'Surrender' was a prototype idea for an original work I am now very deep into. I actually would like to see it be published one day and am working very hard to make it a reality. Thank you again for your continued support.

Wish me luck and hopefully I will have more of your addiction to you soon.

Mihael


	5. Exam readiness

**A/N It has been a while since I posted last. There are a few good reasons for this. First off my original writing partner and I split up for good. She broke up with me, denounced her Mattness, and even changed her profile on here to a different name. That's okay though. What Mello wants a fake Matt? Now I have a new Matt, a better Matt a perfect Matt. In addition to the change of relationships I have started a new course study set in school and have been pretty focused on a career. I am back now. **

**My updates may be few and far between for a bit, but I am back. Now….on with the YAOI!**

**Please note that this story is intended for mature audiences only. Content includes swearing, sexual situations and homosexual displays of AWESOME! Now…without further delay I present the latest installment of Chocolate Stripes Role Play.**

**P.S. Reviews encourage me to write more. Just saying**

Matt was bored….so bored. So fucking bored. He sat at the computer watching Misa…again. Time ticked away as Matt started to do the sleep alerting headbob. Finally he just clicked over and found a nice porn site. His favorite was always the naughty teacher and his student. What sucked is it was so hard to find solid guy on guy porn in the genre. He clicked and scoured the site until he found it. I gorgeous looking blonde that kind of looked a lot like Mello.

Wait a minute…PROFESSOR KEEHL Pounds Matthew to boost grade…. Oh dear God he had recorded the last time they did this…

Matt quickly clicked it and pulled out his already throbbing cock. "You dirty son of a bitch. You would do something like this wouldn't you."

Shamelessly he stroked and watched as the sexiest man alive forced his cock down his own throat. He was so enthrawled in stoking and staring that he didn't see the reflection of a figure standing directly behind him.

A sudden smack on the head of his cock made him yelp and freeze. He looked down at the yard stick, now sitting on the tip of his manhood.

"P-professor?" He mumbled.

"I see you're studying for the exam. I am very happy to see that." Keehl whispered heavily into his ear.

"Y-yes sir."

"Well if you think you are ready then perhaps I can give you the exam now." The professor spun the computer chair around.

Matthew was given a full view of his sexy teacher in a black suit and tie. His slick, hard cock hanging out already.

"You may begin, Matthew." Keehl spoke sternly.

Matthew hungrily sucked in the tip of his favorite teacher. He licked and relished the salty precum. The soft groans the poured from Professor Keehl's mouth encouraged him to continue the naughty ministrations. He gave a soft hum around the shaft as he took in what he could fit. His throat wouldn't allow anymore as he fought back a gag.

"You can do better." Keehl encouraged.

Matthew took in a breath through his nose and swallowed more of the cock into his throat. He gagged and went to pull away, but Keehl stopped him with a hand at the back of his head.

"Don't make me have to administer a retest. I won't let you have extra credit."

The redhead shuddered and tears dripped down his face, but he managed to hold on. He buried his nose against Keehl's pelvis and gagged violently, desperate to relax.

"That's a good boy. Suck just like that."

Breathing was hard, not puking was harder, but he sucked the best he could and shivered at the pain in his throat. Finally Keehl's hand left his head and he pulled back.

"Let's begin the next part of the test." The blonde professor stroked himself.

Matthew stood up and stripped. He took his time removing each article with slow precision. Keehl watched giving approving strokes.

The student was soon naked and on his knees in the chair, "I'm ready professor."

"There will be no preparation for this exam. Do you understand that?"

"Y-yes sir." Matthew was suddenly terrified.

Professor Keehl gripped the slender hips before him and brought the head of his saliva soaked cock to the young man's entrance. In one fluid motion he jerked the chair back and skewered the tight ring of muscles.

"FUUCK!" Matthew screamed.

The spasms caused by the intrusion milked at his teacher's cock. Keehl moaned and rocked his hips slowly while Matthew adjusted to the girth. His body was covered in goosebumps and sweat. He shook so hard it was sending perfect vibrations up his instructor's shaft.

"Very good Matthew. Let's begin."

He pulled back and started a fast and deep pace. The sound of wet, slapping skin was enough to send him into bliss. The both moaned and cried out at the feeling of the other.

"Yes! Professor Keehl! Yes!" Matthew screamed.

The thrusts grew harder and erratic. It wouldn't be long before the exam was over and Matthew won his prize. The redhead's teeth punctured the leather of the chair as he bit down, muffling another loud scream.

Professor Keehl snaked his hand around Matthew and began violently stroking the man's length.

In a violent shake Matthew came into his instructor's hand. He cried out into the chair and bucked wildly, wanting more. Keehl was done and smashed in one last time, pumping Matthew full of his hot release.

A few short thrusts and he was done. He pulled back and tucked himself back into his slacks.

"You passed." Was all he said before he walked away and closed the bedroom door.

The sweaty mess remained in the chair, cum seeping from his ass. He laid his hot cheek against the cool leather and suddenly saw the red blinking light. A camera, hidden on the bookshelf had recorded that round of sex. Matt shuddered and smiled.


	6. Ooooh Baby

**A/N So another chappy. My boyfriend is not here and I am on fire….so I figured a new pairing for the RP would be nice. Introducing Daddy and Baby girl. Yum! Yes please!**

**Review please! I get crazy when I know I have hundreds of views in a day and 1 review. Pretend you love me?**

**As a reminder this story is Porn without a plot. Don't flame me for the abundance of sex….it's what you're reading for anyway. Enjoy!**

Mello came into the room and saw his redheaded lover sitting in front of the T.V. playing something violent on his game console. The blonde just shrugged and decided to take the time to flop on the couch and read a book he'd been working on.

He carelessly flipped off his boots and set his tired feet on the table. Leaning heavily into the couch he pulled out the thick hardcover and began reading. Soon the world around him was nonexistent.

Reading several pages into the story he lost track of time and didn't remember anyone else was in the room until he heard footsteps. He glanced over the book and saw Matt wearing a very short, school girl's skirt and white button-up blouse. His legs were covered with knee high white socks and he had heels on. Blue eyes widened and he swallowed.

"W-what is going on?" Mello asked.

Matt giggled and crossed his arms behind him, "Nothing, Daddy."

Mello coughed and blinked. Did Matt just call him Daddy? It seemed that Matt wanted to play their little role play game with some new characters.

"It certainly doesn't seem like you're being innocent, now does it?"

Matt giggled again and skillfully walked up to the couch, "What do you mean, Daddy? I just want to make you feel good."

"Do you now?"

"Mhmm." Matt licked his lips, "I know that you've had a long day, Daddy. You deserve it."

Mello smiled, "Is that so, a baby girl?"

Matt stepped between Mello's legs and ran his hands up the leather of his pants. Even his fingernails were polished and perfect. It was no surprise that Mello was already straining against the confines of his pants.

"What are you going to do for Daddy?"

Matt turned around and bent over, placing his hands on the table, "What does Daddy want?"

At this view he could see that Matty was wearing a very skimpy black g-string and his cock was rock hard. Mello reached forward and cupped the round of his ass.

Matt spun around and slapped away Mello's hand, "Daddy…no touching."

Mello bit his lip and groaned, "Then why don't you touch me instead."

The redhead turned back around and Mello realized he was in full makeup as well. Matt's cherry red lips curled to show devilish white teeth. Green eyes locked with blue as he knelt down and ran his hands along the raised portion of Mello's leather.

Mello moved against the gentle touch. He already needed to do something before he got any harder; if that was even possible. Matt was so gentle and teasing it was making Mello crazy.

"Would Daddy like a blow job?"

"Yes baby girl, I would."

Matt's lips kissed the heated black leather. Mello couldn't look away. In this outfit it looked almost as if Matty had sexy little curves.

Nimble fingers untied his laces and freed his pained erection from his pants. Matt ran his manicured nails up the shaft before stroking rhythmically.

"Mmm. Good girl." Mello moaned.

"Thank you Daddy."

Matt lowered his head and suckled the tip of the weeping cock. The beads of precum stuck to the glossy red lips. The sight alone could drive Mello over the edge.

A skillful pink tongue swirled along the head before inches of his manhood disappeared into the warm mouth. Mello tried desperately not to touch Matt, opting to bite his hand instead.

A particularly rough suck made Mello buck, eliciting a gag from the sexy thing on his cock. Black nails dug into the back of Matt's head as he began thrusting up into him.

"That's a good girl. Suck it nice now."

Matt was gagging but sucking like a whore. Each slurp and sound pushed Mello into a frenzy.

"Just like that! Fuck. Yes"

Mello was fucking Matt's face, threatening to cum rather quickly.

Matt pushed away and panted, licking at his lips, "Daddy…don't cum yet. I need you to fill me."

"Gladly baby girl."

Matt got on the coffee table and reached into a small handbag, pulling out a decently sized vibrator. The purple shaft quickly disappeared into the hot, wet mouth his cock craved.

Mello watched as Matt sucked and slurped on the toy. The redhead moaned into his ministrations, exaggerating every motion.

Mello was losing his mind. He needed into the tight confines hidden by the slightest bit of fabric. Matt pulled the soaked toy away and slid the panties from his body. A quick flip sent the nearly nonexistent underwear into Mello's lap. The Mafioso moaned and watched as the toy was pressed into the tight ring of muscles.

Matt cried out and turned the toy on high. He shook as it rattled his body. In and out, a rhythm was started. Mello had the best seat in the house, watching his lover's greedy ass consume the toy, only for it to reemerge and smash back inside.

"Enough, baby girl. Daddy wants some now."

Matt pulled the vibrator out and climbed into Mello's lap. Their eyes locked and Matt slipped onto Mello's straining cock.

Both men moaned and shuddered at the feeling. Mello gipped Matt's hips and started moving him before he was completely ready.

"Daddy! It hurts! You're so big."

"It's okay baby girl." Mello bucked up making his boyfriend scream.

"Daddy! Again! Please!"

Mello bucked up harder and deeper. Soon Matt was riding him harder and faster than ever before. Mello certainly wouldn't last long with the tight milking he was receiving.

Matt leaned forward and whispered into Mello's ear, "Oh Daddy, your cock is so fucking big. It fills me so nice. I want to feel your burning hot essence coat my insides. Fuck me like a filthy whore."

A grunt was all that he could muster, slamming Matt onto the coffee table and fucking him like an animal. Matt screamed and flailed his legs until he wrapped them around Mello's waist.

"Yes DADDY!"

Mello wasted no time cumming inside the sexy mess beneath him. The feeling of release pushed Matt over the edge. He soon coated himself in his own cum and was shaking as he panted.

Mello pulled out and smiled, "I liked that. You make a sexy girl."

"Thanks."


	7. Bloody Hell

**This is another chapter with Mihael/Mail. Again this WHOLE story is nothing but sex with no plot. If you don't like it then don't read it. You have been warned. **

Mihael peered through the barely open door, watching Mail play his video games. He carefully rattled the chains of his bondage pants and watched as the redhead froze.

Goggled eyes looked around as he set the controller down. "Mells?"

The raven haired man kicked the door open and stepped out into the hall. "You called?"

"Oh sweet God…" Mail jumped back, the deafening sound of Rammstein echoed through the apartment.

The soon to be victim froze as his attacker prowled forward, pressing a thick boot to his chest and knocking him back. The music quieted down and Mihael's crazed eyes glared at him.

"Tonight…I want to do something different." He dropped a pair of handcuffs onto Mail's stomach. "Put them on, hands behind you."

The redhead obliged and cuffed himself a bit loosely behind his back. Mihael dropped down and checked the cuffs, slamming his knee into Mail's head.

"Think I'm fucking stupid?!" He roared angry at the half ass attempt to cuff himself.

Mail blinked and watched the sadist. Mihael grinned and pulled out a blindfold, securing it around his lover's eyes.

"There. Now the fun can really begin." He got up and hurried to the bedroom, returning to the man on the floor.

Suddenly Mail's shirt was cut up the middle and his upper body was exposed. In the same hurried motions his pants and boxers were gone. Even his belt was hacked off. He lay on the floor, nude and shivering with chill and excitement.

"I've grown bored with the same game, Mail. I want to mix things up." He whispered, dragging the blade along Mail's stomach.

The redhead didn't speak, wishing he could see what was about to happen. A sudden pain, agonizing and sharp, struck him in the side.

"Fuck!" He screamed.

Mihael pushed harder on the blade, passing the fat layer and slicing through muscle. The incision was only about two inches long, but was deep enough that his bare finger could touch intestine.

"Oh fuck fuck! That fucking hurts Mihael!" Mail screamed.

Mihael pulled out a syringe and vial, drawing the clear fluid from it and injecting it into the vein of Mail's neck.

"Pussy bitch." He growled.

In moments Mail felt the pain dull and seem distant. Sounds drew out and gravity felt weaker. He was nearly floating, but fully aware of what was around him.

Two fingers plunged into the hole, poking and prodding at the guts inside. The sadist made no sound, but the masochist was moaning at the pain.

"That's the sound I want to hear." Mihael hummed.

To his surprise Mail was growing hard, the pain making him wild. "M-more!"

"Gladly." That one word was venomous.

The fingers slid from the bloody cavern and Mail waited for what was to come. He didn't expect what happened.

The incision stretched and tore as Mihael's cock pressed in. He straddled Mail in a way that he could fuck his newest hole. The tip pushed the intestines aside as he started to thrust.

Mail was screaming again, the pain ripping through him, but making his cock twitch and weep. "MIHAEL!"

The tightness of the wound was enough to force a moan from the attacker. God he felt so fucking good. Tonight was about Mihael's twisted pleasure and he wanted to fill Mail with his cum in places he never had before.

Mail was desperate for contact, needing to stroke his cock. The only feeling he had was Mihael's body brushing against it as he was fucked.

Mihael was moaning, the sound like heaven to drugged ears. Finally he came, spraying his lover's guts. He pulled away and slid his tongue into the bleeding space. The redhead came almost immediately at the sensation.

"FUCK YES!" Mail screamed, his hips flailing as he humped up into the air.

The satisfied sadist sat back on his heels, watching the blood pool on the ground. "Let's uncuff you so you can clean yourself up."

He reached behind Mail and released him from the restraints. Matt wasted no time ripping the blindfold off and inspecting the wound.

"Do it again. I want to watch this time." He pleaded.

Mihael shrugged and stroked his cock back to life. "If you want. I got my thrill."

He pushed into him and started a rough rhythm.

"Oh God yes." Matt's eyes didn't leave the sight of his favorite cock disappearing inside him.

He guts shifted at the intrusion, he could feel everything. Mihael kept it up, moaning and nipping at Matt's shoulder.

"Yes yes yes! Cum,fill me!" He pleaded, his own orgasm imminent."

Mihael slammed into him violently and came once again, shivering and moaning loudly.

Matt yelped as he came hard into the air. "FUCK MIHAEL YESSSSS!"

Mihael pulled away and went into the bathroom to shower. Matt stayed on the floor for a moment, fingering his own wound, moaning at the feeling of blood and cum inside him.

"This….has to happen again!"


End file.
